


You Have A Name

by pink_blue_writer14



Category: Free!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I'll probably continue this, M/M, Macro/Micro, Pet, Pet Play, Pet!rin, macrophillia, master - Freeform, master!haru, micro/macro, microphillia, owner - Freeform, sorry if the first chapter sucks I wrote this at like one in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_blue_writer14/pseuds/pink_blue_writer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micro Rin was abused in his lay home and in now a gift to Haruka as a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rin

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter probably sucks but it'll probably get better. I'm still working on that other story you know.
> 
> Idk I'm writing this story because someone on tumblr had a dream like this and I wanted to write it

Darkness. That's all he saw.

A tiny, red orbed boy was currently inside a paper bag being carried God knows where. The last thing he remembers is his previous owner being punched in the face then darkness. He smiled at the memory, his previous owner had abused him for as long as he could remember. But, fear filled him instead, his whole life he had known nothing else besides pain and neglectfulness, now he would most likely feel new pain from where ever he was going. 

Anxiety and fear began to take over as he started to claw at the paper trying to make an escape, when the paper bag was lifted up and the person carrying it started walking out of the car the boy presumed. He'd only been in a car one other time and it was when his last owner was moving houses, it was a terrifying experience but not as bad as it could have been since he couldn't torture him if he had to drive.  
The person carrying him had finally stopped walking it seemed like he was trying to be careful as to not shake or move the bag too much but it still swayed with his walking. As soon as he stopped he began walking again this time new voices came out from all sides like he walked into a room filled with new people. From the sound of the voice talking the person holding the bag was apparently female.  
The bag was set on a table and the small boy's breath quicken, he had never been around more than one person at a time. If one person can make him experience blinding pain, a room full of them could do things he couldn't even imagine.

The same female voice announced that she brought a gift to someone but the red haired boy didn't catch the name trying hard to claw his way out and succeeded in making a small hole to look out of. As soon as he looked out the bag was lifted once again and he fell back from the momentum but quickly got up to look through the hole again. 

His view was meet with oceanic blue eyes. Those eyes weren't focused on him but his full attention was on those eyes, having seen nothing like them he couldn't tear his gaze away. The paper bag was being handed towards the blue orbed boy and the crimson eyed boy had his breath caught in his throat and his heart beat faster.

He whipped his head up too see the bag open and his entire view were those same blue eyes. Eyes that looked down at him with a spark of curiosity that filled the smaller boy with fear again.

"It's your new pet Haru." The feminine voice said.

The scarlet haired boy's heart dropped and he gulped in veneration. He was a pet, somehow his last owner called him many things but 'pet' was never one of them. Haru's hand went into the bag and wrapped around the small boy, yet to his extreme surprise the hand was gentle and warm. Lifting him out of the bag the tiny boy sat on his legs as he stared into those large azure eyes once again, this time taking in all of his facial features like his raven hair, his pale soft skin, round ears, his young face. He seemed to be the same age as him.

"What's his name?" The black haired male questioned.

"He doesn't have one. You get to name him." The women's voice answered.  
After a moment of thought he concluded, 

"Rin."


	2. Ha-ru-ka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.  
> More people like this story than the one where I put more effort into but whatever its still my work getting praised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews they give me power to write the next chapter. Yeah the more reviews I get the sooner the chapter will come out.

"Rin."  
That was it, that was his name. The sound of it ringed through his ears as he lost some fear. He had never had a name before, not a real one anyway but now he has one. Rin. Tears fill the brim of his eyes as he realized this, he never had anything to call himself besides the hurtful things his last master said to him but now. Now it was different, now he had a name. Although he was still in a cage, a new prison.  
!:?!:?!:?  
After Haru's new pet was gifted the party was already coming to a close, the female that brought him his new pet was a close family friend. She had neglected to buy a cage but had clothes that was his size and had instructed Haru to be very careful and have patience with his new pet, for he had been abused in his last home and he may need time to adjust. Haruka nodded and agreed but his parent had told him to make sure that the pet was kept in a box or something too keep it from wondering around the house. The black haired boy agreed again and found a shoe box that could work until they get a proper cage.  
Taking the stuff and a piece of cake back into his room he entered and saw the red head did not move from the spot on the middle of the bed where he was left at. He seemed to be lost in thought but still looked like he obediently stayed.  
"Rin." Haru called out, earning the other's immediate attention.  
It was odd, he thought. Seeing someone who gave you their utmost attention so fast, stopping whatever they were thinking about or doing to focus on what the other was saying. Or maybe it was just odd for himself to see it, after all his own parents didn't really pay attention to their son anyway. They were even leaving tomorrow, leaving their son with his grandmother. In retrospect that's probably why they let him have a pet anyway, they never let him have one before so it did strike him as odd.  
"Yes Master?" Rins called back.  
A chill went up his spine when he heard those words and a new feeling came out. He wasn't sure what that feeling was but he wanted to ignore it now. What was stranger was that he heard him speak, the family friend neglected to mention that fact, either that or she didn't know either. If they can speak human that must mean that they understand words enough to repeat them. If they repeat the words they hear than that must mean his last owner probably made the boy call him that. Another chill went up his spine more unpleasant then the last.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Oh... S-sorry uh... What do I call you then? If I may ask." His voice was small, timid and scared, as if he was afraid to upset his new owner.  
"....Uh...Call me Haru." The dark haired boy almost stuttered not sure as to how to act.  
"Okay then, Master Haru." His voice sound more assure of himself this time as if he got it right.  
Nanase froze for a moment as the words set in, again that new feeling came in but he decided to ignore it once more.  
"N-no, just Haru, or Haruka. Which ever" He was surprised to hear his own voice stutter and grow softer at the end.  
"Ha-ru-ka?" Those scarlet eyes filled with confusion as he tried the new name on his tongue, it felt unnatural and weird.  
Not trusting his own voice a third time he nodded and walked toward the much smaller boy as he winced and looked down. Looking like he was expecting a punishment. He tried to ignore it and set the stuff in his hands on the end of the bed, trying to make his movements seem as least hostile as possible, not wanting the other to feel fear of him. Setting the cake in front of the micro, Haru sat at the end of the bed giving the other a large gap of space. Once again Rin flinched as the other's weight hit the bed, ignoring the cake that was set in front of him even as his stomach growled. Yet he didn't move from his sitting position, head bowed, eyes screwed shut and hands on his knees expecting something painful.  
"Rin?"  
He moved his head slightly to give a sign he was listening.  
"What are you doing?"  
His red eyes slowly began to open as his head raised ever so slightly looking at him with confusion.  
"I-I thought you were..." the timidly confused voice trailed off as he saw the look of disarray on the other's face.  
Slowly shaking his head Haruka pointed towards to plate. Rin's head slowly turned to the plate and his eyes widen then whipped back to him looking like he was asking permission. One head nod was all he needed to begin devouring the cake, but he stopped in mid-bite as he swallowed and turned back the the blue eyed boy and said his thanks in a grateful voice.  
As he was almost done with the slice of chocolate cake Haruka was viewing the clothes that were meant for his 'pet'. They appeared to be made out of good fabric and the sense of style varied from bright to dark colors, seven outfits in all including pajamas, two pair of shoes; one pair was brightly colored sneakers the other brown, classy, dress shoes. As he turned back toward Rin he was a bite away from finishing the cake, he noticed what he was wearing; just rags poorly sewn together like he made his own clothes and no shoes and that he appeared rather scrawny. He shook a little as the thought of him having to make his own clothes since most likely his last owner didn't bother to get him some.  
Setting the clothes inside of the box he thought of what he could use as a bed. No longer hearing the sound of eating he turned back to Rin who was sitting in the middle of the plate rubbing his full stomach and smiling blissfully. Now Haru noticed how dirty he was he appeared to have already been filthy before but now he had chocolate covering most of his face, but that smile said he didn't care he was just happy to be full. Another thought popped into his mind as what if he was starved in his previous house, how many different kind of pains did this boy go through?  
Standing up, much to the alert of the other boy, Haru went into the bathroom in his room . He stopped drain in the sink and turned the facet water on filling the sink up just enough to reach Rin's midsection. Looking back at the red head he sat there still on the plate staring at him with a puzzled expression.  
"Bath time."


	3. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baths, tears, feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do i keep uploading these chapters at midnight?!?!?!?!?!?

"Bath time."

Red eyes stared at him not understanding, was his owner going to allowing him to clean himself? He was never allowed that opportunity before he had to sneak out and bath if he wanted to be clean since it was that or use up his valuable water supply. But now, here was his new master that wanted him to be clean. Before Rin got further in thought Haru walked towards him and settled his hand down in front of him, inviting him on his hand. 

After a long tense moment Rin gulped nervously, staring at the out stretched hand, but made no move to stand up. Not yet trusting his new owner, yet he still expected punishment for not complying. 

"It's okay. I won't hurt you I promise." Haruka comforted as he noticed the other refusing to move and tried to give a reassuring smile. 

Wavering the other stopped looking at the hand and looked back into his owner's eyes, those same soft blue eyes. Those orbs that comforted him when he had fear and now comforting him again to feel more trust in his new master. He could see the emotion in them that told him Haruka wasn't lying about his promise.

After another long pause he stood up slowly, making his way on top of the hand, testing his footing on the warm, soft flesh before looking back at the azure eyed male, who took it as the 'go ahead'. Raising his hand up in the air the crimson haired boy almost lost his balance but stayed standing until Nanase took his first step. Immediately losing his balance and begin to fall face first in the ground, until Haru's other hand shot up catching him by the torso. 

His eyes that were squinted shut hesitantly opened at the fact that he didn't feel any pain, he was caught instead. Looking at Haruka's face he saw that the promise wasn't a lie.  
The look of concern that was on his face said it all, nodding that he was ok he was set back on the hand but this time sitting down. Continuing his walk, Rin stared at him dumbly.

!:?!:?!:?

Setting down his hand on the sink counter the red head took his time getting off the hand, as if hesitant to leave the comfort and safety the hand promised. He stared at the new room the sink having just enough fresh water for him to use, a small piece of soap and a thimble of shampoo. He never had this kind of stuff before usually he had to make do with what he had and now it was different.

Haruka made his way out of the room giving him some privacy, another act that confused the small one he was always either alone for days at a time or left with no privacy. And he stared at Haru as he made his way out trying to figure out if this was all a trick or not.

!:?!:?!:?

Knocking on the door Haru heard a 'come in' from the other and walked in with Rin's new pajamas. Nearly dropping them as he saw Rin staring at him using nothing to cover his body. Turning red he quickly shielded his eyes, left the red head's clothes on the counter and left the room without a word.

Another odd surprise from his new owner, Rin pondered. Haru seemed embarrassed when he saw him without clothes, this kid was full of strange surprises. 

After a few minutes Haru knocked the door again this time asking if Rin had clothes on. When he heard the answer he wanted to hear he came in again but this time with slight hesitation. Seeing how the other kept his word he drained the sink and was about to leave the room with his pet until he saw what else was on the counter, Rin's old clothes if one could call them that. His poorly sewn rags was neatly folded of to the side as to keep as dry as possible, picking them up he was about to throw them away when he saw the look on the red head's face. It was innocent and pleading, suddenly he realized why they meant so much for him, this was something he did all by himself when he had nothing and something that he put all his effort into doing and by looking at the old soap stains in it, he had tried to take care of the article as best he could, sure it may not have good memories but it was still his work. 

Giving the rags back to Rin who smiled thankfully and hugged it close to him. Haru noted that Rin put his shirt on wrong the buttons were misdone. Moving his hands he began to fix them, as soon as the hands were near him Rin stopped moving completely and stood as still as a statue. It took some time since having the small buttons was hard to fix Rin looked down at his shirt now corrected, looking at it curiously.

The taller set his hand down in front of him again, only wavering for a moment this time as he went back on it, this time sitting. 

Walking back into the room the pet noted that the shoe box he was most likely going to be kept in had it's lid no where to be seen and was set on the night stand next to the bed. 

"Rin?" The azure boy questioned.

"Yes Mas-... Ha-ru-ka?" Rin responded, the name still new to him.

"Do you want to stay in the box?" It was a simple question but the meaning behind it meant so much more to Rin. 

He could stay inside another cage but be safe or he could just stay right next to it outside of it and have all the freedom he never had before. Yet, if he chose wrong it could reflect badly on himself.

He thought for a moment truly considering the choice, he never had a choice before but thinking it was a trick question he agreed to stay in the box. Much to his surprise the inside of the box had a bed made out of many cotton balls glued together but it had blankets and a pillow (he could never sleep without a pillow), another small ring box in the corner that held all of his new clothes,his shoes off to the side, a small hand mirror off to the side, a thimble of water, then next thing he saw surprised him the most.

It was a small ladder made out of sticks and string but it was leading outside of the box meaning at any time he could leave it. Tears stung his eyes as he saw it and tried not to cry.  
"Rin?" Haru looked at him with concern as he lowered to his knees to look at him at eye level.

The crimson eyes now releasing tears looked at him trying to control his breathing as he couldn't stop sniffling.

"...You don't like it?" His tone sounded disappointed as he tried really hard on this while Rin was taking a bath.

Rin ran towards him as fast as he could jumping off the nightstand to hug his face, "It's the-the best t-thing I ever g-g-got." He chocked out.

"Th-Thank you Master. Thank you." He continued to repeat the words again and again as he cried more tears. Haru holding his body with his hand making sure he didn't fall and not having the heart to interrupt this.


	4. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank yous, sleep, thinking, foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaayyyyyyyyyy  
> its not midnight while i upload this that's an improvement. (especially since i procrastinated all day.)
> 
> Thank you soo much for the reviews you make me fangirl from reading them. BTW for that person who said she/he only read 2 stories with microRin there is three i know of, there is 'Awaken Toska', 'Can You Love Him', and this one. if anyone else knows anymore stories (Please tell me).

Finally crying himself out Rin was now laying on Haru's hand peacefully sleeping. It actually took a while for Haruka to notice he was sleeping, with his sobs turning softer and softer but still remain shaking for a while. It wasn't until he heard gentle snoring he realized that the red head fell asleep. Carefully lifting him off his face, trying not to wake the other up, he set him down on the cotton ball bed, tucking him under the blankets. The lid to the box was thrown away, leaving a view inside of the container.

A peaceful sigh escaped the red head's lips and Haru couldn't help but feel heart warming at the act. Sighing he got up and went back inside the bathroom, fixing himself a bath, he couldn't sleep without it. Plus it helped him think, and he had a lot to think about today. 

As he sat their in the tub steam floated up letting him relax; the first thing that came to mind was Rin. 

Rethinking the entire event, he named him 'Rin' because apparently he had to keep a promise to Nagisa, who said if he got a pet that he had to promise to name it a girly name. He agreed to it, half to get the blond to stop bugging him about it and half because he never thought he would actually get a pet. The words 'pet' never really sunk in until he thought about it, Rin didn't seem like a one, he was not something he would actually call a 'Pet'. Rin just seemed like a child who was hurt in life not a pet and he didn't seem to like the word either considering how his face fell when he heard himself be referred to as one. Haru made a promise to avoid ever using that word. Other then that Rin seemed to be very confused through it all, mostly likely for the reason that he probably never experienced kindness before, guessing by how he acted anyway. 

Yet the event that should have made him confused he acted like it was normal. The event in question being Haru saw Rin naked that is. Redness forming at his cheeks again as Haru sunk deeper in the water. Even though Rin was a little bit taller than 4 inches downstairs wasn't....Turning redder Haru forced the image out of mind. Though there was something he couldn't ignore, Rin had bruises and scars all over his body, except his face for some reason.

The only other thing that was on his mind was his parents, at the thought he held his breath and sunk under water, slowly opening his eyes staring at the ceiling. His parents will be gone by tomorrow, they'll leave when he's sleeping no doubt to avoid any real goodbyes. They always left on trips but it was different this time, now they'd be gone not for a few months but most likely a year. They said it would take 6 months but it always double the length that they say. Now that their son turned 13 they're leaving him alone, only with his grandmother, not that he mind anyway he always preferred her. She would treat him kindly and with respect but was still strict about certain things. But this time was different, his parents would be gone for their longest time yet.

Haruka resurfaced gasping for air. His friends would come by tomorrow, to make sure he's okay and to try to get him out of the house, both to get his mind off his parental figures and to make up for not being allowed to stay at his house longer. But what about Rin? The question came with a little voice in the back of his head reminding him of his new responsibilities. He doubted it would be good for Rin to be around more people, but he couldn't leave him alone for that long either. 

He stayed in the tub for another hour until he ultimately got up and dried himself, finding a conclusion to his question as he started to brush his teeth. He would just ask Rin.

!:?!:?!:?

Back inside the room the scarlet haired boy lay sleeping once peaceful but now with a nightmare. His dream was of one of the many tortures he had to go through in the past, it wasn't uncommon for him to dream about his tormentor it was actually happening every night for as long as he knew him. This night the nightmare was one of the worst it had ever been, so bad that he started shouting 'No' aloud and frantically moved around trying to 'escape'.

Hearing the 'No' Haru came running back into the room, his pajama bottoms on and his night shirt not yet buttoned. He saw inside the box and saw Rin shaking in his bed shouting the word again, his face locked in complete fear.

Gently setting a hand on him Haru tried to wake him up with soft shaking, but it only made things worse as Rin's fear increased everything becoming more real and he started to thrash around more. When that didn't work he tried shaking him harder again it didn't work, until he had to pick him up off the bed, that action finally made Rin wake up with a jolt.  
Carmine orbs snapped opened as he locked eyes one second wide with fear the next with puzzlement. Haruka's hand was holding him by his torso, leaving his arms free, rubbing his eyes he stared at him.

"Ha-ru?" 

With a sigh of relief he sat on his bed setting Rin down besides him, buttoning his shirt he informed, "You were having a nightmare and you yelled 'no' so I came in and woke you up."

Rin thought for a minute trying analyzing the information before he responded with ,"...I..don't remember."

"You were screaming though. And thrashing around. And you don't remember any of it?" He questioned and added in a small voice, "You were scared."

Shaking his head he replied, "I'm almost always scared."

Haru opened his mouth to say something else but shut it when he saw Rin really had no memory of it. There was no more use is chasing something when he had no idea what happened. Not making eye contact he nodded and offered his hand down again. 

"Thank you for worrying about me." 

Climbing on the hand Nanase looked at him for a moment they made eye contact before Haruka interrupted it by saying, "You shouldn't thank me for something people are supposed to do."

Putting him back in his bed Haru tucked himself in and turned off the light the switch right next to his bed. As he laid there he didn't sleep until he heard Rin's snoring again but he mumbling out a few words before falling asleep, his words were, "Thank you anyways."

Shutting his eyes they both slept.


	5. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears, food, I don't even know just read it.......Feels i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I didn't upload a chapter yesterday but guess what? I was taking a mental health day because I couldn't even look at my laptop screen without feeling depressed don't talk to me about it. anyway I felt a little bit better to day so I wrote this. BTW i'll be going to school soon so I won't have that much time for this anymore, so be prepared for that. Anyway thanks for reading.

Shutting his eyes they both slept.

  
!:?!:?!:?

Morning came and Haruka was the first to wake up, he left towards the bathroom then towards the kitchen where he smelled something cooking.

Hearing the door open and close Rin slowly opened his eyes, not understanding where he was until all the events came back to him, along with the night terror he had last night. Shivering in the memory he understood why he yelled, sitting up in his bed he looked around. Taking everything in, it was all that he ever wanted and then some. If he stood up on top of the ring box he could see outside of it, of course he had the endearing ladder if he wanted to look out. He guessed the shoe box was around 8 inches wide since it would take two of him to reach side to side; 12 inches long considering how much space he had; and 6 inches tall because he needed to stand on something to look out. It was all that he would ever need but there was something he just couldn't push out of his mind.

He couldn't help but feel like this all was a trap or something because this was all to good to be true, even though he liked this new place a cage is still a cage even with a ladder to the outside, and it reminded him of his place.

Just as he was being dragged away with his thoughts the sapphire eyed boy came back into the room carrying a plate of steamed rice, soup, and mackerel. It was a large plate that carried a small bowl of rice, and another small bowl of Miso soup, the rest of the space had a grilled mackerel and silver utensils (with two spoons). Just from the first scent of it sent the micro's mouth watering.

He stood on top of the red velvet ring box to know what it looked like, he never smelled anything that had such an amazing aroma. Haru caught view of his pet and noticed how he hopped up to catch a glimpse, it reminded him of an excited puppy. Smiling at the antics he walked over to his bed resting the plate down on his bed then lowering his hand down in the box waiting for the crimson head to climb on, there was still hesitation but he went on.

  
Putting him down by the plate Haru pulled out a small napkin and set aside some rice, a piece of mackerel and one of the spoons that was half full of soup. Laying all of it in front of Rin, who stared at it dumbly his stomach demanding food and mouth watering. Haru had already started eating but acknowledged the other hadn't.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

  
Staring up at him he asked, "You mean I can eat this?"

"Yes. Look Rin if I put food in front of you, you can eat it."

With a swift 'thank you' Rin began consuming the food with his hands, Haru made a mental note to buy and or make him utensils later on. Guessing by how the micro was eating he figured that he didn't get to eat food everyday. The same question from last night came into mind again.

  
"Rin?" He inquired.

  
The red head stopped eating for a moment to pay attention. That act was something Haru couldn't get over but before he got to lost in his train of thought he remembered his question.

  
"How would you feel if you were around other people?"

  
"Feel?" He was never asked about how he felt it was strange he continued, "Other people? What other people?"

  
He felt a strange feeling in his chest at the thought of being around anyone else that wasn't Haruka, maybe he was jumping to conclusions. Haru wouldn't leave him. Right?  
"Yeah, my friends. There coming over today and we're going to leave and won't be back for a couple of hours. So I was wondering if you feel comfortable coming with us."  
He was offering him another choice. Rin thought for a moment, not looking at him in the eye as he weighed his options. On one side he could stay but what would he do for that many hours, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts again because that never worked out well. Yet, he didn't want to be around anymore people, one person was enough. But, if he went with Haru most likely he won't leave his side, yet if at any moment he does then what? The last time he had an option he chose the box and that turned out wonderfully, so if he chose to stay at the box it would probably turn into a good thing too. What if it was a trick question though?

  
Without another moment of thought he asked, "...Which would you want me to chose?"

The question seemed to take Haru by surprised, he looked like he already mentally prepared for the other two options but this? He didn't expect it. He continued eating,(as did Rin) trying to come up with a good response.

"I want you to choose which ever makes you happy."

"Eh?"

 Now it was Rin's turn to be caught off guard, after a moment of thought he asked, "Which would make you happy?"

"It would make me happy if your happy."

"But which would make you the happiest?"

Growing frustrated Haruka snapped back, "My happiness doesn't matter. It's yours that's important."

Usually when someone would raise his voice at him he would submit but now the scarlet haired boy felt oddly defensive. Unknowingly in his heart a small match has been lit and with the right fuel it'll turn into a great fire.

He argued back, "No. Your my master and it's my job as a..." he gulped when he said the next word, "pet to make you happy!"

Surprised that he spoke up from that he responded, "I'm not your master and your not my pet."

"Then what am I?! If not a pet then what?" Tears began to spill from his face again he choked out in almost a whisper, "What am I?"

He opened his mouth to retort but once he saw the tears coming from the other he couldn't continue this anymore. 

In a gentle voice he spoke, "Rin."

The small boy sniffed and raised his head up and said in a almost strong voice, "I'll do whatever you ask of me. That's my job and I intend to do it. So tell me what to do."  
As more he cried more Haru couldn't help but feel terrible for what happened, blaming himself for it. 

"Just tell me what to do."

Rin used his sleeve to wipe away his tears Haruka's action worked on auto-pilot as he lowered down to his eye level and pushed him against his shoulder hugging him. Alerted by the act the red head stayed still not knowing what to do.

  
Feeling the other's stiffness the raven haired boy explained, " It's called a hug."

"Wh-what's a hug?"

"It's to make people feel better when their sad."

"Better?" He sniffed.

Nodding his head he rubbed Rin's back in small circles to make him stop crying. Feeling the action the micro began melting in the hug, relaxing for the first time since he could remember. He returned the hug burying his face into his master's neck, feeling warmness seep through, he took in the deep scent of him, his tears finally stopping.


	6. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears, and not much else.  
> Next chapter will be better i swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is late, but then again I don't really have a deadline now do I? Yisss I'm gonna have so much fun with this story I might add in plot with just a bunch of useless dabbles but whatever that's entertaining. WHY ARE YOU LIKING MY STORY?????? It's not that good, but i guess it's because tumblr and there's not a lot of Micro Rin stories. I don't know. Anyway I use the term Pocket People because I'm uncreative and couldn't think of anything else on the spot if you have better suggestions i'd love to hear them. Anyway Thanks for reading

The tears had longed stopped but he didn't want to move out of the hug, he had never felt a hug before and to be honest it terrified him at first. For a moment he thought he was going to be crushed but something different happened. He was comforted instead. He felt relaxed, warm, and even slightly happy, it was all new experiences he never felt before. It was this act that made him gain some confidence in his new master. Even after raising his voice against him he was still being consoled, he was being taken care of he wasn't picked up once without his permission; besides the first time which can be overlooked since neither knew what was going on and the second time was because of a nightmare that got out of control.

The hug was over a bit to quickly for Rin even though they were locked in that pose for around 10 minutes. Letting go of Rin, Nanase pulled away but the red head still clung to him, even when Haru sat up the other refused to let go. Deciding not to comment on it , Haruka continued to eat until he was done, looking back over at Rin's napkin which no longer held his food, he must have finished it.

Shrugging he gathered up his plates and the other's napkin and waked out of the room, Rin still hanging on to his shirt, his body draped over Haruka's shoulder. Walking into the kitchen his grandmother was washing the plates, putting the dishes in the sink he washed his own plates and threw away the napkins. His grandparent noted her grandson and how his pet lay on top of his shoulder.

"You have something there." She commented, amused by their antics.

"He really likes hugs."

Chuckling softly she nodded, patted his head sympathetically and left to her room. Haru had finished washing his plates and went back up the stairs into his room. Yet, he stopped when he passed his parent's room. Slowly opening the door he saw everything had been cleaned out, there were no more clothes in the closet, no shoes, no sheets or blankets, no personal belongings. There was only the furniture that they couldn't take with them. No evidence that anyone had been living there, only a blank room that looked like it was ready for new people to move into.

Every time they left, they had left something, like a written note, or an old jacket, or a blanket, a hat, anything. Something that showed that they were going to come back, if not for their kid for their belonging which was left there. But this time no, they had left nothing, they had moved out without a singe goodbye. Maybe the worst part was that Haru wasn't even surprised, he felt no emotion to them leaving, and that hurt so much more. That he had already grown used to them being absent from his life that it no longer affected him, that it was natural now, from what he knew about other peoples parents was that they are supposed to love and be with there kid.

So why did Haruka feel so relived when he saw the empty room? Perhaps it was because he didn't have to deal with broken promises, absent parent teacher meetings, empty career days, all of that he wouldn't have to face anymore. All gone, just like his parents.

Rin slowly stuck his head up when he notice they wasn't moving anymore, catching sight of his master's face. His eyes widened and grew worried.

"Ha-ru? Why are you crying?"

"Huh?"

He touched his cheek and felt something wet, tears had been falling from his face and he didn't even notice. Using his sleeve he wiped it all away and walked back into his room.

"No reason." He answered.

!:?!:?!:?

The knocking on the door signaled that Nanase's friends were here. The red head and the raven haired boy were already dressed and read to go, with one last look at Rin they both nodded. Apparently crying in front of Rin made him want to go and join them. Putting his pet into the pocket in his shirt they made their way out of the door, his grandmother had given him money in-case he wanted to buy anything, to which he refused but was still given the money. 

Meeting his friends Rin shrunk his head further into the chest pocket, which was positioned over Haru's heart. The constant heart beat calmed him down enough to not have a panic attack. 

"What's in your pocket Haru-chan?" A short blond child asked with bright pink eyes.

"Rin. Let me introduce you to my friends." The dark haired boy quietly asked.

The scarlet eyed pet hesitantly poked half of his head out, looking at the other two beings. The blond child gasped sharply, smiling widely.

"Is that your pet?" A tall brunette kid inquired innocently, his strong green orbs staring at the small red head.

"Is it one of those Pocket People we heard about?" The blond questioned.

Feeling defensive by hearing the word 'pet' the blue eyed boy replied back, "He's not a pet."

Hearing those words come from Haruka's mouth brought the crimson eyed boy a strange feeling in his heart, as if warming it. He was being defended by his master from his own friends. Slowly sticking more of his head out of the pocket again he felt some more confidence in those blue eyes again. 

Seeing how Rin was slowly coming out of his 'shell' Haru tried to coax him out more, " Rin this is Nagisa and Makoto. My friends."

The shortest one waved when his name was called out and the taller being smiled kindly.

"If she's not your pet then what is she?" Nagisa questioned.

"She is a he."

"But the name Rin is..." Those pink orbs suddenly understood and he started to laugh, choking out the words, "One of us now."

The vermillion eyed pet turned to Haru questioningly, to which he was replied with to just ignore him. The others explained that since Nagisa got grounded he couldn't leave anywhere else and was only allowed to go to Haruka's house to tell him personally the news. The group ultimately agreed to go back to Nagisa's house since he wanted to show them something.


	7. Five Nights At Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me. It was just an idea okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. I was just busy ok. School and stupid emotions got in the way especially the Free! feels after all those episodes. But STG I fucking love it when Rin and Haru speak English. Its fucking amazing.

Now at Nagisa's house they were in his room. They finally managed to lock all of the blond's sisters out of the room, since they all wanted to hold Rin and dress Nagisa up as a girl (again). Rin nearly had a heart attack with so many people trying to get their hands on him, to which Haru promptly said 'No' and tried to keep him out of the other's clutches (to which the red head was eternally grateful).

Apparently Nagisa wanted to show them something that was on his laptop, feeling suspicious about it Haru and Makoto slowly approached his bed as the blond giggled at his screen. When the others saw the screen they both became confused, it was an opening menu for a game. It had the typical start button, options button, but the screen had static an of a picture of a evil looking bear was on it. 

The game was called "Five Nights At Freddy's".

A big smile formed on the pink eyed boy's face as he turned the laptop for Haru to play first, since evidently Mako had already played this game and had promptly refused to do it again. Yet, refused to tell Haruka what it was about since he had promised not to by Nagisa.

Shrugging Haru began to play, after the screen showed the newspaper help-wanted ad Rin poked his head out, interested in the game. He never had a chance to use technology like this before. After seeing the office which the game took place in the phone began to ring, after a few rings a new voice came on, telling the players all they needed to know about what was going on in the game. He had remembered before they left Haruka had instructed him if there was anything he wanted to do or see he just had to ask. 

Hearing the voice go on the scarlet haired boy gulped nervously, turned to the darker haired one and questioned him hesitantly, "Ha-Ha-ru?"

Turning to the owner of the voice Haru looked down at his pocket, waiting for the other to continue.

"M-m-may I play t-too?" He stammered, shifting awkwardly not use to asking for things yet.

A look of surprisment came upon the other's face, he hadn't expected him to want to participate in these kind of things.

Misreading the reaction Rin quickly added, "I-I mean never mind! It was dumb, I shouldn't have asked. Sorry."

The other two looked at him questioningly, as Haruka sighed and offered a hand to the red head. Coaxing his pet out, once again trying to build his confidence. Both ignoring the warning the game just told them about how the robots will try to kill them if they fail to close the door in time.

"You can play."

"Actually..." The pink orbed boy added nervously, "I don't think this would be the best game for him to play for-"

He was cut off with a sharp glare from Nanase, promptly shutting up Nagisa said nothing else. Once again the cobalt eyed boy tried to cajole finally managed to bring him out, setting him on top of the keyboard in-front of the appropriate keys. Explaining how to work the buttons, skittishly Rin nodded learning what to do as he positioned himself ready to push the buttons when he was asked to. 

As the game started Rin flipped through the cameras looking for one of the stuffed animatronics to move, so far the bear was gone and none of the others would move. As he kept checking nothing else happened until another animatronic moved, it was the fox. As he checked one room he heard eery music coming from one of the doors, then heard footsteps running. Confused he checked all of the rooms again until a fox exploded on the screen releasing a loud banshee scream. Yelling in fear Rin fell backwards falling of the laptop and hiding underneath Haruka's hand.

To which Nagisa busted out laughing, at least he had the decency to try and hide it. Mako on the other hand was clutching his heart in fear, knowing the game had jump scares but it still got him every time. All to which Haruka wasn't affected by, he hadn't felt fear (since it was nearly impossible to scare him) when he saw the jump scare but he was surprised. As the words Game Over appeared on the screen Haru tried to comfort the red head as he was shaking in fear and refused to leave the safety from underneath his hand, and Makoto who was now hiding behind Haru grabbing him by the shoulders. Sighing the cobalt orbed boy swiftly punch Nagisa's shoulder, he complained but he accepted it knowing Makoto couldn't handle these kinds of things and neither could Rin. But to his defense he hadn't known how Rin would have reacted to it.

Still chuckling Nagisa began his turn playing the game to which Makoto tentatively looked up as the other was playing. While the same introduction played the phone rang again, doing the usual rings until the indistinguishable voice came back on and said the identical instructions it said before. While those two were involved in the game again Haruka tried calming his pet down, who was still shivering in fear apparently he couldn't handle jump scares very well. 

Saying what he thought were soothing words and rubbed his head with the pad of his finger. To which Rin immediately flinched away from, still not use to a gentle touch, yet still chose to hide underneath his master's hand. Rethinking his movements Haruka began set his finger on the red head's back; first testing to see how the other reacted, when the other didn't move away (he froze still) from the touch Nanase started to rub the back. As Rin melted into the finger, relaxing a bit. 

This continued on until he heard the eerie music coming from the game again, apparently Nagisa was close to finishing the first night. As the song played throughout the room Rin tensed again only to be calmed by Haruka's hand. Every time the game became suspenseful (even though RIn wasn't even playing it anymore) Haru settled the other's anxiety.


	8. Just Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow the last chapter sucked too. Well this one is better, well in my opinion but I think I didn't an Ok job with this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last episode.....Oh God WHY?!?!?!  
> I'm going to pretend everything is happy forever now, because well IDK I didn't feel the ending was enough, I felt unsatisfied with how it ended. DOn't get me wrong I loved some parts of it but over all ehhh.  
> Anyway yeah this chapter has so much fluff I don't even know, it was too much for me and I wrote the thing.

They stayed within Nagisa's room for about an hour until the blond's mother said he was grounded which meant no electronics or friends over. She lead the two outside and bid them farewell, hardly giving a chance for Nagisa to say his good-byes. Walking away from the house Makoto had convinced him to go to the mall and show Rin around. At first Haruka was against it until he saw how his pet reacted when he heard of going to a new place. The look of his face; the pure interest and curiosity and there was even a sparkle in his eyes, it was too much for the raven haired boy to say 'no' to.

!:?!:?!:?

Walking around the mall Rin was shaking with anxiety with all the people that surrounded him but was also thrilled at seeing a new area. He had always been confined within one location by his previous owner and never had a chance to see the outside world, although there was one thing that he saw that gave him strength to go on to the next day. But he only saw it once, but for him once was enough. Now he was able to see all-shorts of new things he never even imagined. Unknowingly, he had a huge smile pasted on his face as he saw the outside world, yet still tried to keep himself out of sight from within the pocket.

Haruka and Makoto kept their own conversation as they wondered around the building, occasionaling answering some of the red head's questions when he asked. The talking stopped when Mako led his friend within a pet store.

At first Rin was more excited at the new items that came into view but he caught sight of all the other animals in cages. He was....confused to put it simply, he was glad to see new animals but didn't know how to feel about them being trapped within a small confinement. Were they dangerous? Was that why they had to be kept away? As they went deeper into the store he saw clothes; first for dogs, then cats, next they were in his size. Clothes meant for others like him. Did that mean there were more like him then? He had never seen another being that was his size before. The pink eyed boy did mention there were other's like him but he ignored the statement because Nanase had ordered him to ignore the boy.  
His heart raced at the thought as he searched the store looking for anything similar to him, then dropped when he saw the cage. There were dozens like him, in a number of combinations but stayed withing the same size range. They were trapped. They were all trapped within the same cage, they had clothes at least but, there were still stuck there until someone else came to buy them. After all they were pets anyway.

Rin's mouth went dry as he remembered his place, the words sinking in again, he was a pet, nothing more and nothing less. But he was different, wasn't he? He was more than just that, Correct? The only reason he wasn't there in the same cage as them was because he had an owner, he belonged to Haruka Nanase, so that made him different. Right? He wasn't treated as a pet, was he? He had ate the same food as his master, the freedom to wear what he wants, he even had the ability to leave his box at anytime he wanted. So he wasn't the same as the others, was he? Haru had never even referred to him as a pet, not even when his friends were calling him a pet. He was event told he wasn't one. Rin was treated as an equal not a lesser. His master even allowed him to refer to him by name, not master or mister or sir, but by name. He doubted any of there others were treated as well as him, or had the same privileges as he did, so that did make him different. That made him no pet.

So he was more than a pet, Rin stated mentally even though there was a small nagging voice in the back of his head that still questioned that.

When Haruka caught sight of the other Pocket People he immediately turned around, not wanting Rin to see any if it. But it seemed that he hadn't even noticed it, he looked to be to far lost in thought than to pay attention to anything else. He figured that the micro was just trying to process all the new things he was seeing. Shrugging it off he turned to where his friend was pointing, apparently Makoto wanted to show him all the stuff Haruka can get for his pet now. Yet everything they found; tables, chairs, a proper bed, it was all ridiculously expensive. Although that could be because of all the brand names that was there, if they looked in another part of town Mako was sure they would find the same things at a more affordable price.

Checking the time it was starting to get late for Mako, he had to get home soon due to his responsibility to babysit his little brother and sister. Right before they left the store Haru went back to pick up some utensils that would be perfect for the micro and payed for them. Making their way out neither noticed that Rin hadn't said a word.

!:?!:?!:?

As the two friends said their departures Haruka and Rin made their way back home. Haruka had skipped lunched and hadn't even realized it, his pet on the other hand didn't know there was supposed to be another meal he was still content with the breakfast he had in the morning. It was around seven p.m. now as they walked inside of the house, the strong scent of food came pouring out of the door. The aroma was Udon (Udon is a thick Japanese wheat noodle), their mouths watered from the smell of the thick soup. It wasn't often that Haruka's grandmother would prepare something like this but when she did it was smart to take advantage of the situation and it as much as you could.

Already into their meal the two family members had started a conversation about how their own days went. Rin stayed silent as he sat near his master eating his own portion of the food, using his brand new utensils Haru got him. He appreciated it and didn't care if he was being ignored or not, the flavor of the soup was too much. He was lost in the entirety of the meal, especially with the topping mochi that added another level to the overwhelming deliciousness of it all.

!:?!:?!:?

10:41 p.m.

As the clock ticked with every passing second Rin and Nanase were in their room getting ready to sleep.They had just finished washing and putting away the dishes before going up stairs. Having already changed into their pajamas Haruka laid in his bed half asleep. Rin on the other hand couldn't, every time he closed his eyes he saw that evil looking bear or that robotic fox jumping out at him. Getting annoyed he sighed loudly trying to ignore the intruding images. 

After an hour of desperately trying but ultimately failing he laid still tying to focus on Haruka's breathing. It was calm but it didn't sound like he was asleep.

"Hey, Ha-ru-ka. Are you still awake?" He whispered into the darkness.

When he heard nothing but a soft mumble he questioned him in a soft voice again, "Ha-ru?"

"What?" The other replied, awoken out of his half dream state.

"Are you asleep?"

"I'm not now."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I was already half awake. What did you want to ask me?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see that creepy robot from that game."

Confused, Haru had forgotten for a moment that Nagisa showed them a jump-scare game. As the scene came back to him he exhaled loudly trying to think of something comforting to say.

"It's not real."

"I know that.....But still."

Feeling tired and wanting to sleep again he searched for a good response that would end this conversation quickly.

"What would make you sleep?"

"I don't know."

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" He added with a testy tone due to his tiredness.

".....I don't know" His voice sounded meek as if he was regretting even speaking.

Sighing Haruka turned so his body was facing the box where his pet was.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed then?"

"Eh?"

"You could sleep on my pillow next to me."

"How will that help?"

"I dunno. It's supposed to be comforting I think."

There was no response, the boy had begun to ponder the option again. After a few more seconds of careful debate he though of the appropriate response.

"Okay."

And with that Haruka stuck his hand in the box, waiting for the other. The burgundy haired boy stumbled across the box blindly before feeling the hand. Carefully putting himself in  
the hand he tapped the thumb signaling he was ready. Lifting his hand out of the box Nanase set his pet on the pillow beside his head, still facing him. After getting settled on the pillow Rin tried to sleep once again only to find himself to continue tossing and turning.

"Rin." Haru groan exhausted and irritated, "Go to sleep."

Trying and failing another attempt at sleep, he sighed loudly just wanting to rest. Finally losing his patience Haru set his hand on top of Rin, stopping his movements as he froze in place. He placed his hands in a way where it was cradling the other, in a comforting position, his thumb on his torso over his heart as the rest of his hand was pressed against his back. Now laying on his side like his master, he stared at him with the little light that did enter the room threw slightly opened curtains he saw his master in a new light. 

Those large, blue eyes he took comfort in were now narrow and intimidating. Gulping in new fear now, Rin stayed frozen within the hand,trying not to shake even though his heart was racing, and waited.

"Rin." Haruka stated clearly, as he was pushed to be in front of his face. His hot breath covering Rin's torso, he went on, "Close your eyes."

He did immediately, squinting them closed, goosebumps covering his skin now.

"Now, think of a relaxing place."

"Eh?" He stated puzzled, but quickly shut his mouth not wanting to upset his owner.

"Imagen sitting by a window while it rains. The droplets hitting the glass as you see your breath every time you exhale. The chill of the outside going through the window, but being wrapped in a soft,warm blanket. You're nice and toasty in the blanket as you gaze though the window..."

As Haru was saying all of this Rin's eyes fell closed, no longer squinting to keep them shut, but now heavy. His heartbeat has calmed, and he felt the rhythmic beats of Haruka's heart through his hand. His breathing slowed as the scene dissolved around him, putting together the image in his mind, feeling relaxed. As the gentle voice of his master continued the micro finally fell asleep, hearing the soft breathing and the peaceful sigh Haru stopped talking. 

To be honest he didn't think that would work, it worked on him when his grandma did it but he didn't think he could ever repeat the soothing tone it required. As the other slept he felt a strange sense of satisfaction and pride take a hold of him, as he pushed his head closer to the other so their foreheads were touching. As he fell asleep too. 

It was too bad that he slept before he realized that Rin had grabbed a hold of his thumb and hugged it as if it was a teddy bear.


	9. You Are Rin

Haru was conscious before he opened his eyes. His bed was far too warm and there was a strong chill in the air around him; he didn't want to get out of bed just yet. He awoke on his back, the events from the previous night slowly came back to him. Subconsciously he twitched his hand, not feeling anyone there. He moved his other hand still not feeling anything. Not wanting to open his eyes yet, he figured that his pet was somewhere on his bed. His hands scanned under and over the blankets, the pillow, and even inside the box; but still no Rin. Trying to open his eyes to look for him, he didn't realize that there was a small weight on them keeping them shut. It was warm, soft, and tiny; focusing on it he realized it had a very faint heartbeat and was breathing softly, it almost sounded like a snore.

It was Rin. Evidently the small boy must have moved himself out of his master's hand and sprawled himself on top of the other's eyes, like a makeshift blindfold. Sighing, Haruka couldn't stay in bed any longer he planned to go somewhere today and he didn't like wasting time. He tried to carefully pull the red head off his face, attempting to pinch Rin's shirt to pull him off. Only to have the micro whine refusing to wake up and grab onto the other's eyelashes, refusing to be moved. He was still asleep, but apparently that meant he was a stubborn sleeper. Feeling his eyelid lift up, Haru let go of him, to which the micro seemed content and curled back up, already into another deep sleep.

Sighing, Haru slowly turned his head to the side so the other could slip off, only to have Rin reflexively grab his eyelashes again. Releasing a small yelp of pain -since this time he felt more weight pulling on the lid- the other finally jolted awake. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and what he was doing but once it came back to him, he automatically released the eyelashes and backed away by few inches, apologizing.

Sitting up, the raven haired boy rubbed his eyes, accepting the 'sorry' as he stood up to leave the room, not wanting to waste time. The micro questioned him if there was going to be punishment for it, only to have the other give him a puzzled gaze and inquire what was the purpose for one if he had already apologized and it was an accident, then proceeded to walk out of the room.

The scarlet eyed boy titled his head and stared at him confused and conflicted. Having barely woken up the memories of the previous night slowly came rolling back in; the terrified state he was in the night before still sent new shivers down his spine, he had never seen Haru is such a frightening state and it made him feel fear of his master again.  
But, he wasn't hurt or injured, mental nor physically or even emotionally, which was the conflicting part; Haruka had filled him with fear again but it seemed like he hadn't meant to. He was gentle- lost his patience a bit quickly, but that was most likely due to his tiredness from the day- and he helped Rin sleep, instead of punishing him for not listening to a direct command, which was to simply sleep. Rather, his master assisted him, calmed him, held him, and talked to him until he fell asleep.

At that part of the memory came back to the micro he felt something odd within his chest, it was warm and a bit fuzzy, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this, or if he ever felt anything similar to this. It was.....nice... he figured. Even now when he caused Nananse physical pain by pulling at his eyelashes, he was not disciplined for that, but it was rather shrugged off. Every time the red head expected something baneful to happen to him there was something good to take that place instead, it was.....he struggled to find a correct word for this because 'good' wasn't good enough to describe this revaltaion and he didn't know that many words that weren't simple. Plus, he mused this idea too much and he was starting to get more and more bemused by it.

Before he could come up with the correct word for it, Haru walked back into the room, carrying grilled mackerel. Once again he shared his food with the micro, and once again the micro was surprised and only hesitated slightly this time. He still recalled his master telling him if there was food put in front of him that meant he could eat it. While they both ate, the smaller boy finally thought of the correct word it was for his situation, it was enigmatic. He smiled at the thought that he finally came up with the accurate phrase. When Haru questioned him on the smile, the carmine eyed one simply stated he was grateful for the food and how scrumptious it was. It wasn't a lie, not all of it, he just didn't want to say what he was really thinking about, that's all. Slowly it dawned on him that he had been living in his new home for nearly three days now but he had yet to know of the rules he needed to follow.

Swallowing the food in his mouth he played with his hair and avoided making eye contact as he tried to build up his nerve. No matter how much confidence he had in the other he still couldn't get used to asking him stuff directly. 

Stammering for a bit Rin asked tentatively, "H-Ha-ru?"

"Hmm?" The taller hummed still chewing, his mouth full at the moment.

"What are the rules I need to follow? I don't think you told me yet." 

Thinking for a moment, he swallowed the food in his mouth,"Uh...." but couldn't think of anything. 

The small red head still stared at him expetingly and waited patiently for a response.No matter how many times he did that Haru couldn't get used to it, although it is a pleasant change he never got to experience. Finally, he recalled his own grandmother's set of rules.

Stating them from memory, "You don't lie, there's never a reason to lie. You don't steal, stealing is never the answer. You treat other's with the same amount of respect they give you. Uh..."

He struggled with his memories, all the rules he had followed became second nature to him. Suddenly a new one came to mind as his grandmother's voice played in his head, he voiced the imaginary voice, " You have to pull your own weight."

"Pull my own weight?" He pondered the rule for a moment before commenting, "If I do that then you need to slow down so I can catch up to you."

The taller stared at the other with a befuddled expression, much to Rin's increasement of anxiety. When others stare at him it makes him feel like he did something wrong, he shifted under the weight of the gaze still trying to make eye contact. After a couple tense seconds Haruka finally realized what the other meant and explained how that rule only means that he had to help around the house when he can and help clean up after himself. 

"Ooh." He commented in understanding and continued to inquire," Then what would the punishment be if I do break the rules?"

Haru continued to eat (as did Rin) while he pondered the question. His memories of his Grandma came back to him as he recalled what she did to him when he broke a rule. In retrospect it was never anything serious, just a glare or a verbal warning. Then again that glare was icy and left him filled with guilt, and the verbal warnings were never empty, even though he never experienced what she said she was going to do he knew that if he did continue to misbehave she wouldn't hesitate. But he rarely broke a rule considering they were easily to follow and he wasn't a trouble maker...most of the time. There were those times he listened to Nagisa's plans and they back fired, or when he was younger and wanted his parents attention and would act out, even that wouldn't get them to notice him though, so it was fruitless efforts. Of course, he had learned that, that succeeded in nothing but getting his grandmother crossed at him.

"Ha-ru-ka?" The ruby eyed boy inquired, gazing up at him still waiting for a answer to his question.  
Haru was snapped out of his thoughts as he held eye contact with the his pet and answered, "If you break the rules then you will receive a verbal warning."

"Then what?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens if I still act out after the warning?"

"....Then...I don't know."

"Eh? How do you not know? You're the one giving the rules."

"I don't know I just gave you the same rules my Grandmother gave me, I never really broke the rules as far as to recieve a real punisment."

"Eh? Your grandma?" For some reason he felt some anger boiling inside himself, he took a deep breath as he went on, " Well don't you think I should have more rules then just that?"

"No."

"Eehh?"

"You make that sound a lot you know."

"What other sound do I make when someone is being really confusing?" His voice had an edge to it, trying to keep himself from getting irascible.

Seeing how the Rin was starting to get hotheaded at the conversation Haru smiled. He enjoyed seeing how the other felt comfortable enough to forget his timidness, even if the red head was losing his temper at the moment. Yet the smile did nothing to calm the red head down, if not it increased the emotion.

Sighing Rin tried to continue in a forced calm voice, " Why won't you give me more rules then?"

"Why do you want more rules?"

This time he did nothing to try and hide the anger in his voice, " Because, I am your pet!"

Haru's smile fell.

"And I can't be on equal grounds as you when it comes to being disciplined or rules! Even if you treat me on equal terms as you I still need to be reminded of my place. A pet! And you are still my Master no matter what you want me to call you!"

"Why?"

Rin was fuming at this point as he all but yelled, "Because that's what-"

"Your last owner made you feel?"

His face fell and his heart dropped, Haru had never once brought up that topic and it wasn't one Rin cared to be reminded about, in fact he never wanted to be reminded of that again in his life. He already reminds himself every morning when he wakes up. He looked down, no longer holding eye contact, his anger slowly melting away, bit by bit losing his want to continue the discussion.

"Just because your last owner made you feel like that doesn't mean I want you to feel like that."

There was an intense silence that filled the room, Haruka looked off to the side. Minutes passed and neither spoke a word, they were done with their breakfast, both appetites ruined.

In a voice that made him sound years older, with no room for arguments or doubts Haruka Nanase spoke, "You told me yesterday you wanted me to give you orders. Well then, here's an order, forget everything your last owner ever told you or made you feel or ever made you think about yourself. I want you to forget about him completely, I won't bring him up again as long as you won't let him influence you anymore."

Rin looked up at him, his own mouth was at a loss for words. Haruka was still staring daggers at the wall, his eyes now looked as though they were made of ice and his voice was that of a proud leader that demanded the utmost respect. A chill went up the micro's spine as his master's words flowed on.

"From now on you are an equal. My equal. And you will be treated as such, so I don't want to hear this 'Pet' or 'Master' talk anymore." He spit the words out as if they were acid.  
For a moment it was quiet again, Haru turned back towards Rin who immediately dropped his gaze and stared down. In a much more gentle tone the sapphire eyed male went on, 

"You are not a pet, you are more than that. I don't care how often I need to say it but I will say it as many times as you need me to. And I will say it until you start believing it."

A pair of eyes gazed up at him, ruby meeting sapphire orbs. In an innocent voice the ruby eyed boy asked him, "Then what am I?"

"You are Rin."


	10. BOOKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a long ass time. and its kinda shitty. Okay I'm sorry but Rinharu week made me feel pressure to update this as soon as possible. But the next chapter will be better I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart still hurts from Free but Harurin week helps. Thanks for reading this even though I'm not sure why this is so intresting.

"You are Rin"

Those words echoed through Rin's head as it drowned out all other sounds. The sounds of feet walking continued on as Haru made his way to his destination, with Rin in pocket of his shirt. After the little 'event' that happened this morning neither said much. The red head was still at a lost for words and the raven haired boy wasn't normally a talker.The diffident one hadn't questioned where they were going but he didn't care too much about it since he was so lost in an ambiguous thought.

Did he really mean those things he said? Or where they just in the heat of the moment? No, that didn't seem right, the look in his eyes said it without hesitation and his voice was so sure of himself. So what he spoke of was true? That he really felt like that. But that can't be right he's still lower than him, he still had to be amenable, just like his previous owner had said and made him feel. But then again, Haru did say to forget everything that his previous owner made him feel or think. Then he has to listen to Haru now because he held authority over him, but then said they were equals, and he wasn't daunting. But how was being equal?....How did?...How did that even work?

There were too many questions, too many angles, too many thoughts running through his head to concentrate properly. He needed time to short this out, it was just so confusing. He inquired Haru on what he meant but he just simply restated his words 'You are Rin'. What does that even mean? Who is Rin!?

Growing frustrated he shoved all those thoughts and questions aside and tried to focus on something else, something less puzzling, less of a head ache, something less of well Haru! Where he was and where he was being taken to, were a few other questions that came to mind. Poking his head out of the pocket he looked around, seeing generic buildings, a few passing people with strange animals on leashes, but nothing different then what he saw the day before. 

They were going down a new path and into a short, cramped looking building. As they entered the mass of people nearing them began to grow as did his nerves. Soon people were all around him, towering over him and Haruka, getting closer and closer. Anxiety began to claw its way back inside his being, he forced himself to take deep breaths as he ducked his head back inside the pocket.

Minutes later a begin voice sounded out over the other muffled conversations, "Rin?"

The same redhead stood at attention out of reflex, popping his head out the pocket. The crowed had thinned out, he noticed and they were in a relatively secluded aisle filled with books.

"I don't like crowds either." Haruka commented, but Rin's focus turned towards the books surrounding them.

His gaze was in awe and his mouth hang open. He never really had the chance learn how to read but he recognize a few simple words. Yet, he was still fascinated by the stories they held, his last owner would fall asleep with the TV on and it was sometimes on a channel where they talked about best selling authors and well written books. 

For some reason Haru found his heart beating faster when he saw the smile on Rin's face. So full of joy and wounder, it was almost as big as the smile when he first saw his ladder that Haru made him. Suddenly he felt compiled to grab him as many books as he could carry. When a question came to mind.

"Rin, can you read?" Haruka asked.

The sound of the voice over head brought the smaller boy back to his senses. Turning his head skywards to answer the question he replied, "Only a few easy words."

After a moment of thought Haru continued, "Do you want a book? I could teach you how to read."

Rin's face filled with ecstatic excitment at the offer.


	11. complements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complements are hard to accept sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this only took 10 years for an update. Sorry this chapter is so short.  
> I had to rewrite this chapter a lot because i didn't like how it was turning out and my last few chapters were shit. But i think this is better in a way. thank you soo much for the comments and support and they inspire me to make new chapters. Enough sappy lets read

Rin's face filled with ecstatic excitement at the offer.

!:?!:?!:?

Scanning the shelves Haru picked up two books that were for beginners learning how to read. Asking the red head which books he wanted read to him, he chose one with an interesting cover consisting of a knight fighting a fire breathing dragon. As Haruka picked that book up too, they continued on throughout the store, picking up things they might need.

In the next aisle, apparently Rin had an eye for fashion for he wanted to try on every outfit that was available for his size; thus leading to 3 hours of Haru nearly falling asleep in a chair, waking up every time Rin wanted to know his opinion on the outfit, which was usually every time. 

While standing in line waiting to pay a pair of elderly women behind them were whispering excitingly to each other in another language. The murmuring abruptly stopped when one of them tapped of Haru's shoulder, as he turned to look at them, the other one said with a strong American accent pointing at the micro in his pocket.

"Your pet looks absolutely adorable, it's so lovely of you to buy him his clothes and to carry him around in your pocket."

"Uh.. Thank you." Nanase replied back, Rin made a small noise.

As he turned back around he thought 'don't patronize me. And he's not a pet!'

He would have argued and spoke out that he wasn't a pet, but he didn't want to cause a scene, plus what would be the point in arguing with an old lady anyway? It's not like he'll ever see them again. Looking back down at the micro in his pocket he noticed that the red head had his face buried in his hands and shrunk inside the fabric.

Getting worried Haru questioned softly, "Rin?"

The micro shifted and brought his knees up to his chest. With a gentle poke he called his name again. Only to have Rin jump back from the touch and pop out of the fabric staring up at him, his cheeks red. 

After receiving a confused look Rin looked off to the side and mumbled a reply, "M..N-no one has ever complemented m-me before."

A small smile grew on Haru's face. Rin was embarrassed. Yet, right before Haruka could comment on it he was finally in front of the line and had to focus his attention on paying for the items.

One their way out and back to the house, his attention went right back on the micro. Never having the chance to tease anyone before, Haru was usually the one everyone else poked fun at, due to his stoic personality people always tried to get a rise out of him. Especially Nagisa, even though it never really bothered him much. 

Plus, he wanted to get a new emotion out of Rin, trying to see if he could rally him up enough to see if he would argue back. He wanted the micro to feel comfortable around him enough to express real emotions and to not be submissive all the time, it made him feel strange. If he could get Rin to be angry at him and show there was no consequences in being mad it could gain new trust from Rin.

"Rin you don't have to be embarrassed, after all they weren't wrong."

"Hmmnn, What do you mean?" He wined, fidgeting with his hands. He didn't like the tone of his voice and what those women said made him feel weird.

"Well... You are pretty adorable." Nanase drawled out the syllables, smirking at Rin whose flush grew to his ears.

"Ehh?" He shook his head and started to bury his face in the fabric again.

"I don't get why no one has ever complemented you before...."

"Ha-ruuu." His voice now sounding higher as he continued to wine. Silently begging him not to push the topic further.

" It just doesn't make any sense."

"Ehhh... Why?" Rin mumbled, knowing he might regret asking that.

"Well, you're just so cute." He teased, finally making the micro bury his crimson face completely in the fabric, a whine escaping his lips.

And that was the one, the one complement that made his heart beat faster, his palms sweaty, his hands tremble, and his thoughts race. A new tender, cozy feeling grew within his heart, through his belly, and spread through his entire body. He felt his breaths grow shallow and his head grow light. That spark in his chest grew a brighter flame.  
Did he really mean that? Was he actually 'cute'? No one ever called him anything positive before and it felt strange. It made him feel good but also sick to his stomach. He felt closed in but also as if he was set free from a cage. Why did his new owner have to complicate things? Why did he make his emotions contradict each other?

A soft whine escaped the pocket, and Haru waited patiently for an outburst.


	12. ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ladders are emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i just took me 20 years to update this. no promises but new updates coming soon/eventually

Yet the outburst never came. Or so Haru thought.

!:?!:?!:?

As the evening was setting the boys and grandmother were finishing their meal and cleaning up the table. After washing all the plates the children went upstairs to finish packing away the materials they acquired. Rin had refused to buy a new bed insisting that the bed he had was enough, it was also one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for him so he couldn't bare the thought of throwing it out. Also refusing the idea of living in a doll house, he was perfectly content on sleeping next to Haruka every night and was puzzled on why Haru's face turned crimson as he turned away.

Yet, Haru insisted on the other furniture such as a lamp, a chair, a closet, more blankets, a nightstand, and a fuzzy cloth that Haruka insisted is was suppose to be on the bottom of the box for him to walk on, a "carpet" as he called it.

After setting everything in its place inside the box, they were in their pajamas laying on Haruka's bed. As the micro sat on top of his friends chest, it was surprisingly calming. The soft heartbeat and the gentle breathing behind his head helped him let his guard down. As he was trying to understand the words in his new book. The raven haired boy was trying to explain how to sound out the words and how each letter made its own sound. It was clear now that the words that Rin thought he could "read" wasn't actually reading, it was just fixing objects and events to a word and remembering it as that.  
They spent hours on trying to remember the letters and what sounds they made. Haru sighed, and thought maybe he should try to teach him like how teachers taught kindergartners, by spending a week on one letter and making pappercutouts of them.

It was 11:30 now, much to late for them. With a yawn the bigger led Rin to his bed as for himself, he put the book away and turned off the lights.

It was just a few minutes later that Rin whispered into the darkness,"Ha-ru, are you awake?"

With a heavy sigh Haruka replied,"Yeah." Even though he too couldn't sleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"No."He muttered, "surprisingly."

"I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about that other book we got about the dragons"

With a small smile at his excitement Haru murmured back, "Neither can I."

"Really? S-so can we read it? Please?" Rin almost begged.

The smile getting bigger Haru agreed and turned on the light. Grabbing the book and getting comfortable, he stretched out a hand for the micro to climb into.

"Wait. This time I want to use my ladder. I haven't tried it yet!" Rin busted with exciting-meant as he rambled off on how cool the book cover looked and pondered what was going to happen and not knowing how close he was to actually feeling happy, when his heart dropped.

The first step he took on the ladder broke, and the whole thing fell apart. It crumpled to the ground in a pile of sticks and string and all he could do was stare at it. Haru's smile disappeared when he saw how Rin's face fell and the emotion drained out of him. 

"Rin?"

He didn't move, he was as still as a statue. He was just staring, staring at the now meaningless sticks in front of him, but they weren't meaningless to him. They were symbolic, they gave him hope that this time it could be different. That his owner could be different. They meant that he could have the life that he never thought possible, that there was an open door in front of him. But that door was now slammed shut right before his eyes. Those sticks meant that he could have a chance to maybe, somehow feel happy. But no. That dream fell apart just like those sticks. They meant that freedom was possible, they had such meaning behind them that not even he fully understood but he could feel it. Tears began flooding his eyes. He felt so many emotions coursing through his body when-

"Rin? It was just a ladder. I can get you a new one."

All those emotions he felt were all suddenly gone and he felt a familiar numbness. A numbing feeling that he felt when he couldn't cope with the shear hell of it all in his past.

"Their just a bunch of sticks now. They don't mean anything, come on lets read the book you wanted so badly."

He felt like stone, the tears now gone as was any security or trust he had in Haru. He mechanically walked to his bed and laid down, facing away from Haruka, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Rin? What did you change you mind?"

Haruka felt worry as he set the book down and moved his hand towards him,"Rin?" he questioned, oblivious to the internal conflict that Rin felt.

The red head could feel the hand moving towards him and with panic he stared to fake his snoring in hopes that Haru wouldn't touch him. It worked. The hand retreated and he stared worryingly at him, even after turning out the lights, he slept on his right side so he could continue to stare at the box through the dark, until he fell asleep.

Rin on the other hand didn't sleep, and spent another night in an anxiety filled depression like he did every night when he was with his previous owner.


End file.
